1. Field of The Invention
This invention relates to methods for diagnosis and lithotripsy to fragment calculi under direct endoscopic vision. More particularly, it refers to a method of reaching the submaxillary and parotid glands to fragment calculi via the gland ducts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Procedures are now well known to fragment human stones in the gall bladder, kidney and ureter using endoscopic lithotripsy. A laser fiber is delivered through a fiber optic probe passed along into a normal size (4-10 mm) rigid or flexible scope. Either a pulsed dye laser or Q-switched NdYAG laser is used in the procedure. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,932,954; 5,059,200; and 5,009,658. Stones also occur in other hard to penetrate areas such as the submaxillary and parotid glands. Lithotripsy procedures heretofore used to fracture stones in the gall bladder, kidney and ureter cannot be used to fracture stones in the submaxillary and parotid glands because of the unusually narrow diameter of the ducts leading to these glands. Consequently, invasive surgical procedures are now used to remove these two glands with the concrement. A procedure is needed to remove concrements or stones in the submaxillary and parotid glands without resorting to surgery.